During the project period, surgeons and pathologists in the Colorado region, and participants in the National Pancreatic Cancer Project were contacted and asked to participate in procuring sterile biopsy specimens from patients with carcinomas of the pancreas, gallbladder, and biliary tract. LvP, a non-CEA secreting pancreatic adenocarcinoma cell line established by S.G. Gordon, Ph.D. at the University of Colorado Health Sciences Center, has been characterized for secretion of pancreatic enzymes. LvP secretes appreciable amounts of esterase and trypsin, though no chymotrypsin could be detected. Cytogenetic and additional biochemical characterizations are continuing. RMPI 7451, cholangiocarcinoma cell line has been characterized in our laboratory on the basis of isozyme profile, steroid and polypeptide hormone receptor analyses, secretion of oncofetal antigens, cytogenetics, and morphology. The cell lines COLO 357, pancreatic adenocarcinoma, COLO 346, gallbladder carcinoma, and RPMI 7451, Cholagiocarcinoma were tested for growth in serum -free medium using GEM 1717 medium bases supplemented with 10% Hespan (Hetastarch 1.2 percent v/v). COLO 357, COLO 346, and RPMI 7451 retained cell viability and typical morphology for up to 14 days. COLO 357, COLO 346, LvP, and RPMI 7451 are maintained in continuous culture and are available to qualified investigators for their studies.